


Meet the Couple

by HiAjay



Series: A Youtuber's Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Cora, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Isaac's the baby, Multi, Power couple Sterek, Youtuber!Stiles, alive!Erica and Boyd, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here’s the deal, Stiles is kind of a big deal on the internet. She knows this, her best friend (Doppy as he is.) knows this, even her father (The sheriff of the town she lives in, she adds.) knows this. The internet world loves them some Stiles. (That quickly entered creepy territory…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Sterek

So here’s the deal, Stiles is kind of a big deal on the internet. She knows this, her best friend (Doppy as he is.) knows this, even her _father_ (The sheriff of the town she lives in, she adds.) knows this. The internet world loves them some Stiles. (That quickly entered creepy territory…)

 

Anyway. Stiles loves the internet as well, she actually makes a living out of it. Don’t ask her how, it just works that way. (it’s the internet, she does things and they pay her- Tada.) She post up weekly, every Tuesday and Friday to her main channel.

 

She loves her subscribers and she loves that she can make them laugh, but her main channel isn’t her favorite. Even if it was her first.

 

She loves her second channel the most because that’s more of a personal vlog, and she uploads when she can on that one, which for Stiles is almost every time she has a camera in her hand and her laptop on her lap.

 

Stiles hits the record button and she rolls her eyes as soon as she sees its recording. She can see on her screen that a very annoying, very stupidly charming, and _very_ handsome boyfriend's butt is in her shot. “Get your ass out of my shot!” She calls with a fondly annoyed smile.

 

In the shot you can only see from his waist down, but it’s enough to get anyone’s attention, Stiles see’s him turn on her screen then hears him chuckle. “You’re always stealing my shot.” She laughs.

 

 Once he leaves Stiles sighs and focuses back on to her camera, “Alright, now that Derek’s not in the way- Shit. He has to come back. Derek!” She facepalms as she calls him.

 

“I left!”

 

Stiles stares at the screen for a second, her face blank for a moment before she burst into laughter, “I need you!” she sings to him, “I thought this was for the other channel.” She says once he’s back in the same room. “I had a list of question pulled up on my ipad and everything. C’mere.” She leans out of frame for a moment and pulls on Derek’s to tight of a shirt and get’s him to sit in front of the camera with her.

 

Derek raises a brow and looks at her while she smiles at the camera, he’s sitting slightly behind her and leaning a little against her shoulder, a few moments of silence pass and she finally turns to face him.

 

Their noses brush and Stiles pulls back slightly and smiles at him, her eyes glancing down at his lips for a moment then back to his eyes. “Okay. We’re—ready.” She sings as she pecks Derek’s nose then looks back at the camera.

 

Derek rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair, already used to having Stiles talk while they made a video.

 

“Okay, now that I have Derek-” Stiles giggles for a moment then regains her composure with a proud smile, “I-wait, wait one second. You guys wanted this video, Derek our viewers wanted this video-” Stiles side glances Derek “I asked them last, uh-”

 

“Yesterday.” Derek corrected.

 

“Yeah. Yesterday. And they wanted a Q&A.” Stiles said, Derek looked on at Stiles with a small fond smile.

 

“I’m aware of that.” Derek answers. Stiles huffs then nods, because yes, Derek does know this. Derek was there when it was said.

 

“Right. Okay. Let’s get started before I hurt myself.” Stiles shakes her head and looked down at her ipad, she already had it opened to her Tumblr page that where she looked through some of the question, “Okay, you guys went crazy over this and I have to break this video out in two parts so enjoy that.” She says while still looking down at her ipad.

 

“And the episodes will start soon.” Derek jokes from where he leans. Stiles swats his chest with the back of her hand without even looking up to glare at him. He chuckles then remains silent.

 

“Okay, first question!” Stiles smiles up at the camera, “Your first impression of Stiles, Derek.” Stiles shifts her smile to Derek while he seems to ponder the thought for a moment.

 

“Very _enthusiastic._ ” Derek sort of smiles at the camera then looks over Stiles and smiles at her because he only ever really smiles directly to her.

 

Stiles rolls her eyes, “Liar. You watched one of my youtube videos and then you commented saying how you thought I was _hilarious._ ” Stiles basks in her glory, because she is very _hilarious._ Derek huffs with a corner smile and shakes his head.

 

“Question dos!” She laughs as she looks back down at her ipad, “Uh, what was your first meeting like?” she looks up at the camera with narrowed eyes and questioning thin eyebrows. Derek calls this her thinking face.

 

“It was-”

 

“God help you if you say it was magical.” Derek groaned. Stiles bit her lips back in an attempt to stop her bursting out in laughter.

 

“Well. It kind of was. You were there with you black coffee and I was there with whatever flavor I decided on-”

 

“It was a caramel latte.” Derek added. Stiles raised a brow at him.

 

“That was almost two years ago. How the hell do you remember?” she asks looking him in the eye.

 

Derek shifts in his seat slightly, “You lips tasted like caramel when I kissed you.” It was almost a whisper, and Stiles wasn’t sure the camera heard it, and she kind of hoped it didn’t.

 

Stiles face goes pink and she clears her throat as she looks back at the ipad, “Question three.” She says rather timidly. “What’s their worst habit?”

 

Stiles smiles and looks up at the camera with purpose, and she knows Derek knows that she already knows what she’s going to say. So Derek takes her in his arms and she squeaks and giggles as he hauls her to his lap. “He hogs all the pillows!” she laughs out. “Derek’s a pillow hogger!” Derek is tickling her sides as she wiggles above him.

 

“I said it! I said- Derek no!- it’s out there! The world knows!” she laughs, Derek’s face is lit up in a smile as he finishes his tickle attack on her, but doesn’t move to get her off his lap. Stiles looks down at him pulling her hair out of her face and behind her ear “You’re lucky I didn’t drop or hit you with my ipad.” She says a matter of factly.

 

“She steals my clothes.” Derek adds, “Though it’s not a bad habit- if she’d learn to put them back.” He wraps his arms tightly around her waist and sets his chin on her shoulder.

 

Stiles looks at the camera and shakes her head, “If I did that, then I’d never be able to wear them again.” Derek then bites her shoulder and she squeaks, Derek smiles smugly.

 

“Not that kind of video, Derek.” Stiles rolls her eyes, “Question four!” she leans back into Derek, her own chair long forgotten. “Best feature?”

 

“Are these the appropriate questions?” Derek asks as he looks over her shoulder, Stiles nods and silently scrolls to an earlier question and Derek’s face scrunches up.

 

“Her-” Derek pauses as he hides his face on her shoulder then brushes his nose on her neck, “ _Everything._ ” Derek says.

 

Stiles rolls her eyes, hiding the visible shiver, “His eyes.” she answers, because she doesn’t want to copy Derek’s honest answer. Derek huffs like he knows “What? It’s true, I mean have you seen your eyes? Look at them! Their like pale hazel jewels.”

 

“Pale hazel jewels.” Derek repeats with a smirk.

 

“Yes. Quote me on that.” Stiles points at the camera. “Okay, question, uh, five. Is Isaac your love child?” Stiles out-right laughs. Derek just sighs.

 

“Yes!”

 

“No.”

 

Stiles looks at Derek from over her shoulder like he just personally offended her. “Excuse me, Derek. But Isaac is in fact our love child.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes “Don’t encourage him. It gets worse every time you baby him.” Stiles gasps and sits up straight turning slightly so she can look at him.

 

“I don’t baby him. I take care of him.” Stiles says with meaning.

 

“You _baby_ him Stiles. He already thinks he can get away with goofing around when we’re working on skits.”

 

“He’s having fun. It’s called being _creative_ , Derek.” Stiles leans back into Derek “Next Question. Who said the first I love you?”

 

“She did.” Derek answers with a kiss to her shoulder. Stiles smiles because she did in fact say the first I love you. It was a slip of the tongue and she was worried she scared Derek off when he just stared at her blankly, but then answered her with his own I love you.

 

Stiles nods with a fond smile. “I think will answer the rest via Tumblr. So I’ll see you guys again Friday, and Derek will see you Monday, with his new- Oh am I not suppose, already did anyway- Skit!” Stiles takes her own chair back and smiles to her camera.

 

Derek waves his hand in a semi-solute, get’s up then marches out. “Bye Derek.” Stiles says sarcastically, because that’s how Derek always makes his leave.

 

“So I’ll have Derek answer your question on _my_ Tumblr and I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Bye.” Stiles smiles as she hits the stop button.

 

She sighs and takes the camera off its stand and sets it on the flat screens stand and hit record. She curls up on the couch and pulls out her phone when Derek emerges for their bedroom on the second floor of the loft.

 

“A day in the life of Sterek.” Derek says as he walks by, because he knows Stiles is still recording.

 

Stiles looks up at the camera with a blank stare then smiles wide.

 

She cuts the roll there because that will be her opening for the rest of her videos, she’s been undecided about them since she started, but now, now that she has one and it feels right, she’ll keep it.


	2. The Comments

Comments;

 

_AmberluvsSterek1; Omg yooh two are the cutest I’ve eva seen!_

_Sterekallthetime43; Why are you two the way that you are? Seriously._

_Lonelywolves; I can’t. I just can’t._

_Starksonlygurl; Did you guys hear Derek when he told Stiles that her lips tasted like caramel?!_

_Moonlitdiaster; @Starksonlygurl I DID. His face tho!_

_Damsel153; When he bites her shoulder you guys. When. He. Bites. Her. Shoulder._

_Kitusnefourfit; @Starksonlygurl I culdnt even! I went back and I re watched that part and I blasted that shit. Derek looks all shy and open!_

_MrWolfish78; I will be the first guy here to say, on behave of every guy,  Stiles is one sexy mother fucker._

_Sterekallthetime43; @MrWolfish78 then you’re luck she actually reads her comments. Unlike most youtubers._

_DoomsDayisHERE; I can’t. I want Stiles. Can I have her?_

_Littlelotty98; @DoomsDayisHERE you can’t have her, Derek’s all she sees anyway. Haven’t you noticed the way she looks at him?_

_KarentheBod23; Am I the only one that thinks Derek’s a wolf of some kind? Like a werewolf?_

_ThePhantomgurl; Ohmygod. Ajdawj’/djsf. They need to do a Little Red ridding hood cosplay!_

_SterekisLOVE43; @ThePhantomgurl You do realize that Stiles is a comedian and Derek is her agent and that Derek does his own thing with filming and such, right?_

_ThePhantomgurl; @SterekisLOVE43 That doesn’t stop a dream!_

_ThebigSTEREKER; Guys. Guys. Why is no one talking about the little spat they had over Isaac?_

_Stiles’number1; @ThebigSTEREKER I KNEW IT. I knew Isaac was their love child._

_Theoneandmillions; Can we talk about the opening scene where Stiles is sitting there and she yells at Derek to get out of the shot. And then the actual opening scene where he walks behind her saying “a day in the life of Sterek” and she smiles._

_Littleloves567; @Theoneandmillions I think on Tumblr she posted that that was going to be their new opening. It was an accident that it happened. But a good one by the way Stiles talks about it on Tumblr._

_Derek’sfacetho34; Aren’t they just the cutest thing to happen to the internet. I’ve got tickets to see Stiles live this week in my hometown!_

_Sterekphases29; @Derek’sfacetho34 Are you serious?! Are you fuckin’ serious?!_

_ThelittleStereker; @Derek’sfacetho34 I heard that was sold out. I hear Derek was supposed to be with her. Making a guest appearance. You lucky bitch you._

_Ican’twiththisshit334; Omg I love them both, I can’t believe they met because a suggestions box on youtube!_

_DiddyfallofhisHill; @Ican’twiththisshit334 is there a video on specifically how they met. I keep asking and I never get an answer!_

_Ican’twiththisshit334; @DiddyfallofhisHill they have it posted to their Sterek channel, but if you go to Stiles’ main channel it will be her verison on how they met titled "It all happened like this." And if you go to Derek’s channel it will be the only one with the title “When Stiles happened.”_

_DiddyfallofhisHill; @Ican’twiththisshit334 THANK YOU._

_TheonlytrueSTEREKER; Seriously. That shoulder bite._


End file.
